Fifty Shades of Christmas
by Henrika Fanfiction
Summary: Christmas morning at the Grey house in Aspen. Has Christian kept Ana up with his shenanigans or was she waiting for Santa to come? A one shot Christmas-story to treat my readers.


"Wake up! It's Christmas!" Phoebe yells as she jumps on top of the bed where Ana and Christian are still sleeping. "Are you sure?" Christian asks lifting his head from the pillow with a smile on his lips.

"Of course I'm sure daddy! Come, look" she says catching his hand with her chubby fingers and pulling him with all the strength she's got, trying to get him to get up.

Ana pulls her cover closer to her body and continues her sleep while Christian leans over her and kisses her on the cheek. "I think, we'll let mommy sleep a bit longer, princess."

Phoebe frowns as she asks "Did you keep her up with your shenanigans again?" Christian laughs and answers

"No, I think mommy just stayed awake too long waiting for Santa to come".Santa sure did come last night, didn't he? But that's not a story I'll be telling Phoebe any time soon Christian thinks, as he follows their daughter into the living room of their house in Aspen.

Phoebe runs to the fireplace, where they hung their Christmas stockings. Phoebe's and Ted's stockings are filled with gifts, Ana's stocking seems to be filled as well, but Christian's looks empty.

"Were you bad, daddy? Why didn't Santa give you anything?" Phoebe asks, her voice full of concern.

"Adults don't always get presents pumpkin... Or maybe my present was so big, that it didn't fit through the chimney?" Christian says grinning, not at all sad over the empty stocking. After all his Christmas present was nicely tied up with a grey tie in bed last night.

"Can we open the presents now?" Phoebe asks. "No, we'll wait for mommy and Ted to wake up" he says and she huffs "Sleepy heads".

Christian looks outside, the ground is covered with snow and there are still some stray snowflakes falling, it's the perfect Christmas weather.

"I have an idea" he says. "What is it, daddy?" Phoebe asks.

"Why don't we go to the stables, and give the horses their Christmas presents?"

"Yay! Let's do that!" Phoebe jumps down from the couch she had climbed onto, and runs to her room.

Christian helps Phoebe to get dressed, and then he changes into jeans and a knitted sweater. "Don't forget your hat daddy" she says, pointing to the knit beanie still hanging on the hook. Christian sighs but takes the beanie and puts it on. Phoebe takes her pink wool hat and puts it on herself. It's a bit tilted, but Christian knows better than to say anything about it. Phoebe wants to put it on herself and doesn't take advice kindly, that Christian has learned the hard way. There's no need to spark a tantrum over a tilted hat.

They walk through the snowy garden, towards the stable. The light shining through the windows of the office by the stable is a sign that Rachel is there already. Christian and Phoebe decide to go talk to her first.

"Rachel!" Phoebe yells as she runs to the beautiful woman sitting by the table reading a book.

"Princess!" Rachel answers her with a smile and hugs her tightly.

"Merry Christmas Rachel." Christian says smiling.

"Merry Christmas Mr. Grey" she replies, blushing a bit as she puts her book away.

"We came to give the horses their Christmas presents!" Phoebe says, so excited that she can barely keep herself from jumping.

"Alright, I have them ready over there." Rachel says pointing towards the back of the room.

There are 4 buckets with hot grain mash with chopped apples and carrots. "They don't get any presents? That looks yucky" Phoebe frowns and pinches her nose as she looks at the mash. Rachel smiles as she explains "That is their present, Phoebe. The horses think it's yummy, you'll see."

Phoebe tries to pick up one bucket, but it's just too heavy for her to carry all the way to the stable. Rachel takes two buckets and Christian takes the last ones and they follow Phoebe, who is skipping through the snow singing Jingle bells. Christian grins at the memory of Ted singing the prank version of Jingle bells a few years back.

_"Why did the Joker get away, dad?" Ted had asked and Christian said "How should I know, you are the one singing it." "Maybe it's because Bat-mobile had lost its wheel…" Ted had thought about it further. _Christian should have guessed nothing good would come from leaving the kids with their uncle Elliot for a day.

They reach the stables, where the four horses are waiting in their stalls. "Good morning, guys." Rachel says, stroking the black and white Appaloosa named Bruiser through the bars.

"Here you go, Taz! Merry Christmas!" Phoebe says as Christian lifts the bucket into the stall of the big black horse with a white star. "Merry Christmas! Hawk, Mustang and Bruiser".

All the horses get their presents and the content sound of crunching fills the stable as the horses enjoy their Christmas breakfast.

"See, I told you they'd like it" Rachel says with a joyful smile on her lips. Phoebe is practically beaming as she says

"They are loving it! Listen to that! Om nom nom nom".

"Alright princess, what do you say we go see if mommy and Ted have woken up already" Christian asks scooping Phoebe up in his arms. "Let's wake them up! Let's go daddy, bye, bye Rachel! Have a merry Christmas!"

While Christian and Phoebe are outside, Ana wakes up and stretches her sore muscles while still lying under the covers. A small smile plays on her lips as she thinks about her get-together with Santa last night.

She was wearing only her satin nightgown as she sat on the floor by the fireplace wrapping the last of Phoebe's and Ted's presents when a knock on the door startled her. She stood up, got her cardigan from the back of the chair and wrapped it tightly around her body as she walked to the door, to see who it could be.

Christian had gone to put Phoebe to bed, and Ana had just assumed that he had fallen asleep while reading her a bedtime story as usual. Her assumption turned out to be wrong. She peaked through the peephole and almost couldn't believe her eyes as she saw Santa standing on the porch.

Ana opened the door and said "Santa? What are you doing here?"

"Ho, ho, ho, Mrs. Grey. I just came by to see, if my list of naughty wives is up to date." Santa said, and his steel grey eyes sparkled mischievously.

"Oh is that so, Santa? Why don't you come in from the cold" Ana said as she moved back to make room for him, and with a bow, he entered the house. She shivered a bit as a gust of cold air blew into the foyer when she closed the door and checked that it was locked.

"Well, well Mrs. Grey, I see you've been busy playing Santa's little helper." Santa said as he looked at the pile of neatly wrapped packages on the floor.

Ana smiled as she stepped in front of him and said "It's a tough job, but someone's got to do it". She grabbed the belt around Santa's waist and pulled him against her, then wrapping her hands around his body and squeezing his butt as she said "I think Santa will be very busy tonight."

"Oh, is that so Mrs. Grey?" Santa asked and grabbed her hands tightly; pushing them behind her back, locking them in his grip as he leaned down to kiss her. The plastic fibers of his fake beard tickled against her chin, as he kissed her passionately.

"Oh, I think you _have _been naughty this year" Santa said, his voice hoarse, his now hard erection pressing against her stomach.

"Come here" he said pulling her towards the couch in front of the fireplace. She hesitated for a while, what if the kids wake up, she thought, but finally let her desire win over her rational thinking.

"Yes Santa?" she asked as she stepped in front of him. His eyes darkened as he looked at her biting her lip as he opened the belt of her cardigan, letting it hang open on her shoulders.

"First we put away the presents, and then Santa is teaching you what happens when you misbehave." He added with a wink and a smack at her bottom.

Ana placed the gifts in the stockings, that Phoebe had insisted hanging. She ran her fingers over Christian's stocking but left it empty. Her own stocking was empty as well, but she knew that Christian would probably surprise her, as he had done so many times before.

He kissed her before they went upstairs, his strong arms wrapped tightly around her petite figure. She couldn't help but giggle at the sensation. He lifted his brow and asked "What's so funny?"

"Your beard, Santa. It tickles." He smirked as he leaned into her neck, so that the beard tickled her all the way over her breasts and he whispered "Can I tell you a secret, Mrs. Grey?" Then he kissed her neck; nibbling and biting it, making her gasp for air.

"What might that be Santa?" She finally managed to ask breathlessly, her heart racing from the delicious touch of his lips on her skin.

"The beard is not real." He said and tugged the beard away, throwing it on the floor by the stairs.

They made their way to the bedroom. Once there, Christian placed his hands on Ana's shoulders beneath her cardigan, opening it, and then pushing it off her shoulders, letting it fall to the floor.

The goose bumps rose on her skin as he traced the edges of the satin nightgown with the tips of his fingers.

She gasped as he ran his hands up her legs, peeling off the nightgown as he stroked over her stomach and breasts. "Lift your hands," he said in a dominant manner and she obeyed. The simple act of submission fueling his desire for her even further. The nightgown slid smoothly off her raised arms and her heartbeat picked up the pace as she stood naked in front of him. His eyes caressed her figure, the roundness of her breasts, and hips, the curve of her waist.

He shoved his hand into his pocket and pulled out their favorite tie. He tugged her hands behind her back and bound them, a faint smile played on her lips as desire pooled in her core when he kissed her neck. She loved it. He sat down on the edge of the bed and said "Lie on my lap, Mrs. Grey."

"Yes, Santa," she said with a hidden smirk as she placed herself, with his help, on his lap, her head resting on the bed. He stroked her bottom, and caressed her; running his fingers lovingly over the faint stretch marks on her hips that she always felt so self-conscious over. He had told her countless of times, that the marks were just proof of her love for him, her sacrifice of carrying their babies.

"Tell me." He said, and she squirmed as she complied. "I've been a naughty, Santa. Please spank me."

His erection poked her stomach as his hand made contact with her bare bottom. The sting burned like a delicious fire, fueling her hunger for him. He spanked her a dozen times, coloring her buttocks twelve shades of pink. Her moans grew louder as her body craved his touch. He dipped his fingers into her wet core and with a few thrusts and flicks over her clitoris she came, on his lap, her arms still bound by the grey tie.

He untied the tie and helped her onto the bed. He removed the jacket and the trousers, kicked his boxer briefs to the floor before he climbed on top of her. She looked so beautiful in her post orgasmic glow, her cheeks rosy, her hair fanned over the pillows. He leaned over her and kissed her, their tongues twirled together as he caught her hand pulling it over her head and trying it to the headboard. With swift hands he tied her other hand as well, carefully checking that the ties were not too tight but still tight enough. His cock throbbed as she bit her lip, watching his naked, muscular body moving on top of hers.

He started kissing her arm, inch after inch, until he reached her shoulder. He licked up her neck until he reached her earlobe and tugged it with his teeth. She gasped at the sensation; enjoyed the intimacy and the helplessness of being tied up. The trust she always had in him made him harder still. The trail of kisses continued down her neck, and over her collarbone until he reached her breasts. He cupped them and sucked on her sensitive nipples. A deep moan escaped her as he caught her nipple between his teeth. He smiled with pleasure knowing that his sweet torture was turning her on, just as much as it was turning him on.

He placed himself between her legs, lifted one of her legs on his shoulder and ran the head of his cock over her swollen folds. She ground herself against him, and he lost his control. He had planned on continuing the sensual torture, but his own need for her pussy was stronger than his resolve.

He thrust himself inside her, the pleasure evident in her groan as he filled her totally. He moved his hips slowly at first, gauging her reactions with every movement he did. He slowly picked up the pace and thrust hard, finally taking her over the brink as he erupted inside her. They laid panting on the bed, their bodies merged into one. A moment later he untied her hands, and massaged them gently before he leaned over her and kissed her with love. She wrapped her arms around his neck and smiled as he whispered "I love you."

"I love you too… Santa" she said pulling off the Santa hat still on Christian's head. He chuckled, as he hadn't even noticed that he had been wearing it the whole time.

Christian soon fell asleep and Ana got out of bed silently. She wore her nightgown and tiptoed to the living room; there was still something that needed to be done.

She picked up the cookbook that was placed on the tabletop and took out an envelope. She looked at it and smiled before slipping it into Christian's Christmas stocking. Then she went back to the bedroom, picking up the fake beard, on her way. She lay down beside him, and soon his arms were wrapped around her again.

After a few hours it was Christian's turn to tiptoe around the house to put his surprise for Ana in her stocking. He had bought her a simple but stylish necklace with matching ear-rings. Although she probably had all the jewelry she would ever need already, he knew for a fact that she had been admiring them at the jewelry shop earlier, and with his endless resources getting them without her knowledge was a piece of cake. He walked up the stairs, and looked for the beard without finding it, he looked into their bedroom and saw the beard on the chair by the dresser.

He peeked into Phoebe's bedroom, and as he saw that she was sleeping soundly, he continued his way to Ted's room. Ted was sleeping on top of the bedcover, still holding his Marvel comic book in his hand, the light by the bed still on. Christian reached out and took the book from Ted's hand, placing it on the bedside table. Then he took a quilt and covered him. He looked at his son, the tall, pretty boy who'd probably break an awful lot of hearts, and wondered where the years had gone. The memory of Ted being a newborn was still fresh on his mind. He switched off the light before going back to bed.

Ana stretches her arms again while sitting on the edge of the bed. She sees the red jacket that Santa/Christian was wearing on the chair under her cardigan. Oh, better put that away before the kids see it, she thinks and collects all the pieces of the Santa costume finally hiding it in her own closet. She smiles as she thinks about the next Christmas, that suit might come in handy again.

She pops into Ted's room and shakes her head with amusement as she sees him sleeping on top of the bed covers. "Wake up T, it's Christmas morning," she says but Ted barely reacts. After a few gentle nudges, Ted finally lifts his eyelids, and mumbles "Okay mom… I'll get up, just give me a sec…"

Christian and Phoebe get inside after sweeping off the snow from the porch. Ted and Ana are in the kitchen preparing French toast for breakfast.

Christian walks up to Ana and wraps his hands around her body while nuzzling into her neck and kissing her gently just beneath her ear. He sees her lips turn into a smile as she says "Good morning Mr. Grey."

"Good morning indeed Mrs. Grey, did you sleep well? Or did you stay awake too long waiting for Santa? He did come last night, didn't he?" He asks, and sees a faint blush rise on her cheeks. He doesn't even try to hide his pleasure in making his own wife blush after all these years together.

"Did you see Santa, Ted? He has been here, the stockings are filled!" Phoebe shouts as she remembers the Christmas stockings and goes running to her brother who's sitting on the high chair.

"Although Daddy has been bad and he didn't get anything" Phoebe adds and makes both Ana and Christian laugh.

"Is that so?" Ana asks, lifting her brow. Christian shrugs as he picks up a piece of bread from the plate and pops it into his mouth. Ted rolls his eyes and both Ana and Christian hold their breaths, as they are sure he's going to spoil his sister's joy by bringing up the whole Santa doesn't exist discussion again. They all let out a silent sigh, as Ted says "Let's go see what we got then? Come on Phoebe." Ted lifts his sister onto his back and carries her piggyback out from the kitchen.

"Well what do you know, our pre-teen seems to have a good day today" Christian murmurs by himself as he follows the kids and Ana to the living room.

Ted gives Phoebe her Christmas stocking before taking his own and sits down by the couch. The kids are busy opening their packages while Christian takes Ana's stocking and gives it to her and sits down beside her on the couch.

"Didn't you forget something?" Ana asks and Christian frowns.

"No…. My stocking is empty." He says, but Ana tilts her head and asks "Are you sure?"

She stands up to get Christian's stocking from the mantle and gives it to him. He looks into it and sees an envelope inside. He frowns but his heart flutters, the surprise present making him excited. What could it be?

Christian catches the envelope and frowns as he reads the handwritten text on the envelope _BG3ETA14-8-1_. He breaks the seal and pulls out one single sheet of paper from the envelope. Turning it around in his hands he sees that it's a sonogram picture. As realizations hits, his eyes widen and he looks at Ana whose eyes are sparkling with joy.

"Merry Christmas darling" Ana says smiling widely "I hope you can wait eight more months to hold your present."

* * *

**AN: Happy Holidays to all my readers! **

**Thank you for reading my stories this year, hope you will continue reading next year too!**

**H xoxo**


End file.
